Le secret de Rohan Kishibe
by LuLu's Warudo
Summary: [OS] Rohan invite Koichi chez lui pour une raison mystérieuse...


Koichi, le petit, le mignon, l'adorable blondinet frappa à la porte de l'immense demeure de son ami le mangaka qui se précipita pour lui ouvrir.

" Ah, enfin! Je t'attendais impatiemment depuis...euh hier. "

Rohan agissait froidement habituellement mais là ce fut le contraire. On aurait dit qu'il était soulagé de la venue de Koichi.

" Entre donc, reste pas planté là. Dit le grand aux cheveux verts coiffés sur le côté.".

Le petit blond entra, toujours fasciné par la grandeur de la maison de Rohan. Comment pouvait-il vivre seul ici? Il est vrai que le mangaka n'appréciait pas tellement les visites surprises, ça avait le don de l'énerver assez facilement, surtout en plein travail! Et il était plutôt du genre solitaire. Finalement Koichi répondit à sa propre question. Celui-ci suivit le mangaka qui monta à son atelier. Une fois tous les deux, seuls à seuls, dans cette petite pièce, la porte se ferma. Le blond commençait à devenir mal à l'aise.

" Ce pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici est...,Rohan rougit tout en essayant de garder son air impassible cela donnait une expression bien étrange sur son délicat visage, mon dieu comme c'est gênant. "

Le coeur de Koichi se mit à battre à la chamade. Son interlocuteur, gêné? ROHAN GÊNÉ? C'était tellement mignon, et improbable surtout ! Non, le blondinet ne devait surtout pas s'emballer. Il appartenait à la merveilleuse Yukako, cette jeune fille qui a faillit le tuer plus d'une fois, de nombreuses façon d'ailleurs. Le détenteur d'Echoes se faisait bien des idées, si ça se trouve Rohan ne voulait pas lui déclarer quoique ce soit.

" Tu ne veux pas me dire? Reprît Koichi en essayant, tant bien que mal, de combler le malaise qui c'était installé entre eux.

— Si! C'est juste que... Ce que je m'apprête à te montrer est plutôt gênant. J'assume pas trop ça mais je devais avoir l'avis de quelqu'un qui ne me jugerais pas.

— Je suis prêt, montre-moi. J'en parlerais pas, promis! "

Rohan sorti d'un des tiroir de son bureau un manuscrit dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il y avait tamponné en rouge "PROJET CONFIDENTIEL" de quoi encore plus attiser la curiosité du blondinet qui sortit délicatement les planches de l'enveloppe. A cet instant Rohan ferma les yeux et fronça nerveusement les sourcils en attendant la réaction de son ami. Le bruit des pages se fit incessant jusqu'à ce que Koichi ait finit son attentive lecture. Celui-ci rangea soigneusement le manuscrit dans son enveloppe.

" Hum... Alors comment te dire que... Commença le blond en se raclant la gorge"

Rohan ouvrit les yeux bien que craintif à propos de cet essai. Il avait tenté quelque chose d'érotique ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes et il n'avait pas envie de soumettre le projet à son éditeur de peur qu'il ne lui convienne pas

"Je sais c'est probablement pas ça au niveau du scénario mais j'ai essayé de compenser avec les dessins. Je savais que j'aurais du utiliser Heaven's Door sur Josuke pour en savoir plus sûr lui ça aurait pu être encore plus réaliste !

\- C'était gênant Rohan. TRÈS GÊNANT! Voir deux mecs, que je connais en plus, en train de...hum...voilà..."

Koichi était devenu rouge écrevisse.

"Je n'imaginais pas que tu pouvais avoir de tels fantasmes à propos d'un gars que t'apprécie pas faut croire que c'est le contraire.

\- Certes, celui-ci toussa, mais le but de ta venue ici est que tu me dises si c'est potable où non, la gêne était principalement à propos de l'acte des deux protagonistes pas qui ils sont, on s'en fiche de ça. Alors va s'y, répond. Dit le mangaka en jetant un regard froid à son ami.

\- Euh c'était très... sensuel? J'imagine. Tu veux publier ce truc?" Demanda le détenteur d'Echoes.

\- "Ce truc" comme tu dis je compte bien le faire publier. J'espère que ça passera. Bien entendu j'aurais un autre pseudonyme et mon trait est plus courbé que d'habitude ce qui va perturber l'oeil du lecteur, à moins qu'il ne connaisse vraiment bien mon style graphique et il saura qui je suis vraiment, mais bon, peu importe. Ça m'apportera un autre genre de public." Expliqua le jeune homme à la chevelure verte.

"Tes intentions sont étranges parfois mais d'accord. Koichi haucha les épaules avec nonchalance. "

Quelques jours plus tard, la première histoire boys love de Rohan fût publiée. Le public féminin était ravi ,bien évidemment, et certains fans masculins étaient mitigés à ce propos ne comprenant pas l'intérêt d'une telle chose. Notez qu'ils en achetaient quand même un exemplaire, chacun avec une mine gênée comme si on allait les juger de lire un manga destiné à une majorité féminine principalement pour la romance entre deux hommes. Le mangaka était amusé de constater ce détail qui lui inspira un nouveau boys love. Même si l'avancée de _Pink Dark Boy_ lui plaisait, le fait d'explorer de nouveaux horizons lui offrait encore plus de satisfaction qu'à l'accoutumé aurait cru ça, Rohan Kishibe dessinateur de Boys Love?! Hélas ce n'était pas possible, même dans les rêves les plus fou de son fanboy favori.


End file.
